


I Love My Lover With A-- [Podfic]

by AJfanfic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Games, Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, raw podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic
Summary: “I love my lover with an A,” Aziraphale murmured against his hip, his fingers playing over the sides of Crowley’s handsome knees, “because he is Adversarial. Because he is Avaricious; Atrocious.”“Because he is Adoring,” Crowley murmured, albeit tiredly, and Aziraphale smiled, laying more kisses upon the light, athletic muscle of Crowley’s thigh. “Because he is Ardent; Amatory.”





	I Love My Lover With A-- [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love My Lover With A--](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794110) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

> Another raw podfic, hope it's okay!

**Listen**  
Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u2f1hwx0yo9z45b/I%20Love%20My%20Lover%20With%20A--.mp3?dl=0) to stream through dropbox  
or [here](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/u2f1hwx0yo9z45b/I%20Love%20My%20Lover%20With%20A--.mp3?dl=0) for a downloadable version  


**Text:** [I Love My Lover With A--](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794110)

**Author:** [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites)

**Reader:** [CallMeCaptainOrSir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir)

**Length:** 13:35


End file.
